starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Planta/Leyendas
Las plantas eran uno de los grupos principales de formas de vida, encontradas en incontables mundos de toda la galaxia. En algunos mundos, como Felucia, las plantas eran dominantes. Los árboles eran un tipo de plantas. Las plantas inteligentes eran poco comunes, aunque había algunas especies como los neti, los ergesh, los orgon, los pliith y los revwien. Apariciones * * * *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Secrets'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Pandemonium'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Jedi Academy'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within'' *''Restraint'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace '' novelization *''End Game'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novelization *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''The Clone Wars: Bombad Jedi'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Kenobi'' *''Dark Times—Out of the Wilderness 3'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' * *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel * *''Empire 11: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell, Part 2'' *''Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novelization *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' * *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Choices of One'' *''Empire and Rebellion: Razor's Edge'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''The Kashyyyk Depths'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Ewoks 1: The Rainbow Bridge'' * *''Gathering Shadows'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' audio drama *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' * *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Scourge'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The New Jedi Order: Traitor'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' }} Fuentes * *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' * *''The Kathol Outback'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * * *''Gamemaster Toolkit: Live-Action Adventures'' *''No Disintegrations'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Alien Encounters'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Visual Dictionary'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Episode I'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook' *Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Hero's Guide'' * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: A Pop-Up Guide to the Galaxy'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * * *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi 0'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * * *''Suns of Fortune'' * * * *''Fly Casual'' * * * * * * * * }} Enlaces externos * Categoría:Plantas